The present invention relates to laser pointers, and more particularly to a pen-like laser pointer with a constant power output control used for pointing to things on a map, chart, blackboard, etc., by means of the laser beam generated thereby.
Various laser pointers have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These laser pointers are commonly comprised of a metal casing having a laser diode connected to a trigger circuit thereof and controlled by a press contact switch to generate a laser beam for pointing to things on a map, chart, blackboard, etc. As the press contact switch is fastened to the rear end of the casing, it may be easily triggered by error. Furthermore, the use of the metal casing greatly increases the cost of this laser pointer.